Samantha I
Samantha I of Schalamzaar, officially known as Her Imperial Majesty Samantha I (Persian: علیاحضرت والامقام سامانتای نخست) is the empress of Schalamzaar Empire and high queen of controlled lands. = Personal life = She's born in May 30 1996 in Iran, Tehran. She lived in the city Tehran for about fourteen years then her family had to migrate to south of Iran, in Hormozgan province. She studied mathematics and physics in high school, then at the age of 17, she returned to the city Tehran. She continued her education in field of computer engineering and in 2019, graduated in bachelor's degree of computer hardware engineering. Coming out as trans She was born as a male person and had an assigned gender of "man". But in Summer 2018, she mentioned that she's not a guy anymore and came out as a trans woman to her close friends. She also started hormone replacement therapy in fall 2018. = Micronationalism = 2004 - 2014 She actually had a dream of being a monarch since her childhood. In 2004, when she was almost ten years old, she claimed that she's monarch of an imaginary land. And designed flags, seals and even money bills. But when she grew older (in 2009) she almost gave up on being a monarch or ruler of an independent country. 2014 - 2016 Declaration of Schalamzaar's independence September 18th, 2014, she joined a community on the Wikia's network and made an account to declare Schalamzaar's independence. She declared Schalamzaar as a great middle eastern empire and started making alliances and diplomatic relations. Conflicts with other nations Between 2014 and 2016, Schalamzaar had a bunch of conflicts with other nations such as Templar Kingdom, which resulted a long period of silence from Schalamzaari officials. puting the past behind us Enough time has passed by, to now put the pass behind us. We will lift our ban on you, because in the passed you made yourself guilty of ciber attacks, but that is over now. Let's start with a clean slate. we will offer diplomatic relations with schalmzaar if our articles are met: Art. 1.1: When a nation offers diplomatic relations to Templar Kingdom, they must prove that they already exist for six (VI) months. Art. 1.2: The nation must claim real land, not fictional (not D&D map based, book based, game based, movie based), nor on other planets, nor on the moon. (But real land even as small as 1 square meter.) (future projects like: underwater / underground / seasteading nations are allowed) Art. 1.3: The nation must have a website with clear and truthful info (population, territory, goals, etc.) Art. 1.5: If a nation is interfering in the internal/national affairs of the government of Beaulosagñe, the Beaulosagñese government will withdraw the recognition of that nation. (the non-interference act) Art. 1.6: Beaulosagñe is a neutral nation, no other nation can force our Holy Sovereign nation to join in a conflict, or being forced to take side. (the non-interference act) Art. 1.7: Beaulosagñe doesn't recognize nations who claim territory belonging to Beaulosagñe or it's Protectorates. Art. 1.8: If Beaulosagñe discovers that a recognized nation is violating human rights, Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw it's recognition of that nation. Art. 1.9: If Beaulosagñe discovers that a recognized nation is guilty of the use of illegal internet activities (hacking and viruses), then Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw its recognition of that nation. Art. 1.10: Beaulosagñe will only recognize nations who respect the universal freedoms: freedom of speech, freedom of religion, freedom of sexual orientation. HRH prince Eugenio II, templar Kingdom 2018 - Present In 2018, she returned and re-made some web pages related to the her empire. In last days of 2019, she also declared her transition in facebook page of the empire and started joining micronational communities to make new relations and alliances. Category:Monarchs Category:Female micronationalists Category:LGBT people